First Dances, Last Chances
by voldiesgonemoldy
Summary: What if the ove story between the Boy Who Lived parents didn't start out as something epic? What if it all started because he asked her to dance and she said yes? Oneshot read AN. I don't own Harry Potter


**Important AN: the story POV switches back and forth between Lily and James every paragraph, starting with Lily. the last line is something they both say. Fair warning its VERY fluffy and sugar sweet. A contrast to what I usually write. But for real, don't drown in the fluff.**

I sit here watching you. Do you know that I'm watching?  Probably not. I've just started to see you with new  eyes. It took so long. Why didn't I see it before?  Occasionally someone dancing blocks my line of vision,  but not for long, and so I don't mind. You'll still be  there when they move. Feelings this powerful scare me  but I can't stop them, and I don't think I want to. You  sit there on your chair at your table in the corner. I  sit here on my armchair by the fire, playing with a  piece of my hair. Everyone seems to know you. They  congratulate you on your team's win, and they all want  to talk to you. You used to talk to me. It was  annoying then. Only when you stopped being stupid and  childish did I realize how I felt. Sure, you still talk  to me, but it's not the same. My best friend comes over  and asks me if I'm having a good time. I must have  said something that satisfied her because she smiled  and went to dance with her boyfriend, but I don't  really recall what I said. I'm still watching you;   your best friend says something to you. You shrug your  shoulders. I wonder what he said. My favorite song  comes on. It's a slow one. I want so badly for you to  ask me to dance. You stand up. I wonder where it is  your going.

I sit here watching you. Do you know that I'm watching?   Probably not. I think you're beautiful. Do you realize  that? I wasn't joking when I told you I loved you all  through the years. You didn't like it. I don't think  you like me even now that I've stopped. You're staring  into space in my general direction. I won't think for  a second you're staring at me. You're playing with  your hair, something you always do when you're  distracted. I think it's cute. What are you thinking  about that's so captured your attention? People keep  coming over to me, but I don't pay attention to what  their saying. Nod and smile, nod and smile. I might be  making a complete fool of myself, but I don't care. I  just keep watching you, sometimes out of the corner of  my eye. Years of watching have perfected my ability to  do so without anyone knowing. Not even you. Your best  friend is saying something to you; you still seem  distracted as you answer. I wonder what she said. She  smiles at you and joins her boyfriend on the dance  floor. My own best friend leaves his date and comes to  talk to me. He asks me why I haven't asked you to  dance yet. I shrug, too preoccupied with staring at you  to muster the words for a better explanation. He walks  back to his date. My favorite song comes on. Its a  slow one. I know what I have to do.   

Where are you going? It appears to be somewhere over  here. Could you be coming to ask me to dance? No. I  shouldn't get my hopes up. I was your joke and you  grew bored of me. You're getting closer. The mere  presence of you is enough to make my heart beat faster, and I fear it can be heard over all the music. You're  standing directly in front of me.   

I'm walking towards you. You probably don't realize  it yet. I hope you say yes. Please say yes. I swear  this will be the last time. If you reject me tonight, I'll leave you alone from now on. If that's what you  want, I promise I'll a find a way to do it. You're  biting you're lip and your eyebrows are joined  together. You're nervous. Could it be because of me?   No. I can't get my hopes up. That would just make it  harder. I'm right in front of you. There's no turning  back. I take a deep breath.

  You asked me! You asked me to dance. I nod my head.   Words fail me. You lead me to the dance floor. We  begin dancing. Far apart at first, but the music makes  me bold. I draw closer to you and your eyes widen. I  feel your arms snake farther around my waist, pulling  me closer.   

You said yes! I can't believe you  really said yes. You follow me to the dance floor, and  I place my hands on either sides of your waist. I want  to be closer but I tell myself I have to take it slow.  For you. I feel your hands on my shoulders. Are you  moving closer? You are moving closer! I fear I might  turn to liquid in your hands and fall to the floor in  a puddle. But somehow I stay solid and tighten my arms, holding you to me. It feels right, but what do I  know?   

I don't know anything anymore. Nothing exists outside  of you. The weight of your hands on my back, the heat  radiating off your body, the tender look in your eyes  as they gaze intently into my own. We're so close our  bodies are nearly touching. I'm seized with the  overwhelming desire to make them do so. I take a  breath and move one step closer.   

My best friends are all watching us with small smiles  on their faces. They know how long I've waited for  you. Suddenly you move even closer and everything else  evaporates around us. Our bodies are pushed together,   the side of your head pressed against my cheek. I can  feel your heart beating. It's pounding, really. But  then so is mine. I can feel your breathing on my  cheek. It's coming in uneven, broken breaths. I'm  making you nervous. I never thought that would happen.   I bend my head and inhale the scent of your hair. I  don't believe I've ever smelled anything as sweet.   

The song is coming to an end. Oh how I wish it would  never end. I want to stay like this in your arms all  night. More than anything I wish for your face to draw  close to mine, and to feel your mouth against my own.   

The song is ending. Will it break the spell that has  been cast over us? I want nothing more than to kiss  you. I've wanted it for years. I whisper your name and  you look up. Before I have time to think about it I am  leaning forward.   

And just like that you're kissing me. It's not what I  expected at all. It's ten times better. I never knew  emotions could be so strong.   

My lips are on yours before I really register what's  happening. The most incredible thing is you're kissing  me back. All I know are your lips, your tongue, your  hands, your smell. I didn't know feelings this intense  were possible.   You break the kiss but our foreheads rest together  still. Something needs to be said.   You open your moth to speak at the same moment I do.

  We speak the same thing at the same time.   

_I love you._

**Review? **


End file.
